Elle Eedee
Elle Eedee is the daughter of The Robots and is looking to aspire in her career as a DJ. She seems to be a premature robot who is still under construction, in need of an upgrade once in a while. She usually buys new pieces and upgrade parts and her parents help her out. Although she adores music, especially composing, and fun, she has a hard time when dancing due to an anomaly in her system, she's missing a cool-up module which does not allow her to move too much or else she will get amped and will need to be fixed. She is also skilled in mechanics as she is building herself a pet. Character Personality She is a fun loving ghoul who really enjoys music. She claims that she always has been a loner kind of girl, preferring to stay with herself and her own things. She is also skilled in mechanics as she is building herself a pet. Appearance Elle have silver skin with robotic texture,violet eyes that resemble focus lenses, lilac eyebrows, blue and violet hair and markings on her face, including an on and off button on her forehead and markings that resemble pieces of a robot. Abilities * DJ's Turntable Interface: Elle can generate a blue hologram-like DJ Table and interact with it. * Message Interaction: Elle can work as a message receiver, translating messages from space, especificallyAstranova's comet. However this interact her causes her quite disconfort and messes with her systems, making her move uncontrolibilly. Skillset * DJ'ing: Elle is talented at the turntables, being a prestigious and well-known street artist in Boo York. * Composing: Elle is also a great music composer, an activity she does with pleasure, let it be a soothing waltz or an electrifying electronic song. * '''Mechanics: '''She is additionally confortable with anything to do with mechanics, so far as even building a pet for her own. Relationships in Monster High Friends Elle builds a friendly relationship with Mouscedes King and Luna Mothews right after meeting them during the Comet Gala in Boo York. Family She is the daughter of The Robots and it is implied she was constructed by them, rather than naturally born from them. She has a great bond with her mother, who she calls motherboard. She also claims she comes from a long lineage of Robots Story of Joining the team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High. They switched Cleo's make up with stinging chemicals that only sting for a few mins, but the only ones they haven't pranked were Astranova, Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, Kingdom Hearts and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join to help. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Musicians Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Iconic characters Category:Fashion characters Category:School students Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Tech-Users Category:Internet characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Creatures Category:Creations Category:Holiday characters Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Weapons Category:Pure of Heart Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai